


Making it Work

by adodcefa



Category: Zootopia
Genre: F/M, Force marrige, Gen, Kicked out of home or town, disown, trying to make thing work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adodcefa/pseuds/adodcefa
Summary: What would you do if you were forced into marriage to a complete stranger? what will you do if your family barely, barely, barely making ends meet? and to make things worst you must add another person to look after, another body to an already crouded house, mouth to feed? Will you give up the two of you work hard to make thingd work





	1. Chapter one

Making it work

 

He only knows her for almost a day and the things that he knows about her are three; her name is Judy Hopps, she is 16 years old even though she looks like a 10-year-old, and out of 276 children she the oldest of two daughters that her parents have, well... Used to be the oldest of two daughters. Right now she is sitting in front of him looking out the window of the train, her eyes are red and puffy and her tears are still rolling down her cheeks. He doesn't know what to do or what to say to make her stop crying, to stop the hurt that she must be feeling because of her so call family. What is done is done and her family can all die and rot in hell for all he cares.

 

Through the window he sees some of her so call family standing at the platform looking at them with riffles on their hands some were even pointing said weapons at them. In the middle of the group is the girl’s father looking angry and sad.

 

“Daddy please,” he heard her say as the train began to move. “Please Daddy, please, please, please. The rumors are all lies, I have done nothing wrong. I have done nothing wrong daddy, please you have got to believe me. I've done nothing wrong," She shouted begging through the open window. He saw her father, a light brown bunny wearing overalls and a green cap, turned around and left the platform heading towards the parking area.

 

'Son of a bitch' he mentally screamed ' She's your daughter. It's your job to protect her. How could you do this to her you fucking racist. How could you do this to her. ' He left his seat and sat beside her placing an arm around her letting her cry on his shoulder not caring that his shirt was getting wet from her tears and mucus.

 

"it's OK" he said "it's going to be OK you'll be all ok."

 

\--------

 

I hope you guys like it and to please leave a review if you wish and thank you for taking your time reading this story.


	2. Chapter two

An hour into the journey and the girl had cry herself to sleep. He gently laid her on the seat and used his jacket as a blanket for her and sat once more on his seat looking out the window. The train will take at least two more hours to arrive at their destination he might as well use the time to think and figure out what he should do especially what he should do with the girl.

  
He knows that it would be cruel of him to leave the girl at the train station as soon as they arrive giving her the little bit of money that he has in his wallet and saying 'goodbye, good luck, and try to have a good life.' Who knows what might happen to her she might get robbed, she might get raped, she might get killed, oh God she could end up kidnap and forced into prostitution. no no no no no no that is not going to happen he's not about to let that happen she will not be someone's money maker by selling her body.

 

she is a good kid, as far as he can tell, and she does not deserve to be abandoned once more today. if she does not end up robbed killed or raped she might end up selling herself on a street corner just so she could have money to eat she might end up being a thief robbing stores or people so she could have something to wear or medicines whenever she become sick. Judy does not deserve that kind of life. so the question remains, what is he supposed to do, because that girl is now his responsibility she is his wife.

His wife.  
.  
.  
His  
.  
.  
Wife  
.  
.  
oh god, oh god, oh god what kind of trouble has this bunny has gotten him into. surely by the time they arrived at their destination her family might probably have police waiting for him with some made up charges of kidnapping and being some kind of pedophile. If he is thrown and locked up in jail for maybe the rest of his life, what then. What would happen to his family; his mom, brothers, sister, grandparents, his two young cousins who live with them after their parents were killed in a car accident what will happen to them if he ends up in jail?

 

'But the thing is' he thought as he looked at the sleeping girl. ' this is not her fault. It is not her fault that he might get arrested, it's not her fault that she had been married, against her will, to a complete stranger that she had only known for less than day, nor was it her fault that he had been shot and later beaten up by some of her family members.'

She has done nothing wrong, but to her family she has. To them wrong is giving a fox a ride saving him hours of walking in the pouring rain. To them wrong was pushing her father and uncle preventing them from killing an innocent mammal. Her shouting his name yelling for him to run is the reason that he, Nicholas Wilde, is going home beaten up and married to a 16 year old but still alive.

The train's horn sounded letting the passengers know that they will soon be arriving at their destination it is time to wake up the girl.  
.-.-.-.-

This chapter and the 1st chapter were going to be one chapter but I ended up posting half and deleting the other half by accident. I hope that all of you like it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
